Anklet of Manifestation
by RaimundoSpicer
Summary: The Heylin and Xiaolin sides seem to be equally interested in the Anklet of Manifestation. Possible yaoi, and hopefully funny.
1. The Battle

Ok, hope the whole setting change thing doesn't confuse you too much. I never did understand why we have to put disclaimers in fanfiction on a site called Seems a little pointless. There really shouldn't be any stories on this site which don't use other people's work in them. But anyway... just to be cool or whatever...

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showodown or any of the characters, nor the Shen Gong Wu that were used in the show. The only thing in this story that is mine is the plot and the origonal Shen Gong Wu that I've made up.

Thanks for reading.

0-0 Xiaolin Temple 0-0

"Hey, guys! A new Wu has revealed itself!" Dojo said excitedly as he entered the room where the dragons in training were entertaining themselves, "It's the -sneeze- the -sneEZE-"

0-0 Jack's place 0-0

"The Anklet of Manifestation!" Wuya wailed.

"So, what's it do," Jack asked.

"Whoever possesses this Shen Gong Wu, can manifest things out of thin air! There's no time to lose, Jack! This Shen Gong Wu can not fall linto the hands of those Xiaolin menaces," Wuya exclaimed.

"Is every Shen Gong Wu so utterly important that we have to rush out to get it at a moment's notice? Never the less...," Jack grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Dispite his complaints, this Shen Gong Wu seemed it might be worth it.

0-0 Xiaolin Temple 0-0

"Let's go," Omi said, tossing each of the others suitable Shen Gong Wu.

0-0 Location of Anklet of Manifestation 0-0

"Here goes nothing!" Jack said, sliding down the steep mountainside toward the Anklet of Manifestation, which was a gold chain from which was suspended a small, smooth black stone. "It's mine this time, losers," he shouted.

"I don't think so, Spicer. Seismic Kick EARTH!" Clay shouted, causing a pillar of rock to protrude from the side of the mountain, knocking Jack and the Shen Gong Wu down from the ledge they were on, and causing it to tumble down toward the other Xiaolin apprentices.

Jack screamed, flailing his arms and trying not to get buried under the dirt and rocks which were now a small landslide.

"Got it!" Kimiko cried as she leapt into the air, and swiped at it as she fell backwards down the mountain. Raimundo reached for her as she fell past him, but didn't get a hold of her.

Clay used his lasso to catch Kimiko by the foot before she fell too far. She gave Omi a dirty look, as he scrambled up her like a ladder toward the Shen Gong Wu, which was now buried on another ledge on the side of the mountain. He'd seen where it landed, and he was determined to find it.

Jack was digging himself out of the mess of rock and dirt which had landed on the ledge with him and the Shen Gong Wu. He couldn't tell where in the pile it was located, but he couldn't do anything about finding it until he had freed himself.

"Nice going, Clay," Raimundo said sarchastically.

"At least Spicer does not have hold of it," Omi said.

"Look's like I didn't hit him hard enough, partner," Clay answered, seeing that Jack had hold of the Shen Gong Wu again.

"Hah! The Anklet of Manifestation is mine!" Jack gloated, "Oh yeah, baby! With this wu, I'll manifest some major pain for you losers! How's that sound?"

"It doesn't sound pleasant, but you too have spoken before your time, Jack Spicer," Omi said, taking out his Orb of Tornami.

"I think he means 'spoken too soon'," Raimundo explained.

"You sure that's what he meant?" Clay said scratching his head.

"Yeah, pretty sure," Raimundo answered.

"Orb of Tornami," Omi yelled, aiming the jet toward Jack.

Jack let out a yelp as he was thrown backwards into a somersault by the force of the water and then was caught up in a flood of mud, which began to flow down the mountain as Jack bubbled and screamed in a thickening mess.

The Shen Gong Wu, as well, was washed down in the sludge from Omi's attack. Omi's eyes searched back and forth but were unsucessful at locating it. _"Where'd it go?" _he wondered. "Do not worry, my friends! It is not yet lost! I will find it!" he called out as he ran to and fro in the muddy sludge he'd created.

"Smooth move, egg-head," Jack screamed, in Omi's direction.

Wuya called out from afar off, "Jack, you imbecile, get the Shen Gong Wu. If we lose another one, I'll not stop screaming and flying through you for a week, and I know how you hate that!"

Jack whimpered, and crawled up out of the sludge.

"It's quite obviously not on top of the mud, Jack! Look under the mud," Wuya screamed in rage.

Jack could see Wuya was really angry and probably serious with her threat. Thusly, he began his search for the relatively small and shiny Shen Gong Wu.

Just then, all four of the Xiaolin aprentices, came running at him. He commanded his robots to attack, in a desperate attempt to spare himself a little more time to search the area. _The falcon's eye would be helpful about now. Too bad all I brought is the Monkey Staff and Mantis Flip Coin. _"Gah!" he screamed in his normal girly tone as he slipped and went sliding down the steep slope backwards.

As Jack was buried further and further in the mud flailing his arms and legs attempting to free himself from its grasp, the Xiaolin warriors fought against his robots, destroying them left and right. It was as if they were fine china trying to survive some sort of insane natural disaster.

"Where is the Shen Gong Wu? Where is it?!" Wuya screamed. By this point there'd been so much use of the elements that the entire mountainside was a huge mudslide.

Dojo called from the sidelines, "You guys, how are we going to find the Shen Gong Wu -sneeze- in this -snort- enormous mess?! I can't even sense the -cough- Shen Gong Wu through all of this rock and mud and -sneeze- water!"

"What was that Dojo?" Raimundo called out in the direction of Dojo's voice. Just then, part of one of Jack's robots hit Raimundo in the side of the head and he fell to the ground. "Ow… Wh… Kimiko be more careful!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Rai! I didn't see you there," she yelled and went to help him up off of the muddy, slippery ground.

That's when Jack reached up out of the mud, grabbing for anything he could find with which he might pull himself free. He happened to find Raimundo's leg, just as the earth was shifted by another of Clay's earth attacks, and there was a cave in beneath them. Raimundo grabbed ahold of Kimiko's hand and she didn't even have a chance to scream before all three of them were pulled downward into a sort of cave. The mud was flowing into the cave rather rapidly from above.


	2. A Little Slip

Kimiko coughed from the mud she'd inhaled out of shock as she'd been pulled down into the cave. "Jeeze, whatever you do Raimundo, never breath mud," she said jokingly.

"What the heck happened? Kimiko? You ok?" Raimundo asked, pushing on something squishy with his elbo trying to get up out of the mud. Jack squealed as Rai's elbo was burried in his shoulder. "Oh, boy. We're trapped in a cave with Jack Spicer and a rather steady flow of mud," Raimundo observed.

"Way to state the obvious, Raimundo. Would you losers get off of me?" Jack remarked.

"I'm alright, just covered in mud," Kimiko answered, climbing down off of the pile of boys and mud.

"Yeah, Jack. Didn't realize that was you I landed on," Raimundo replied, almost sympathetic... Almost.

"You were pushing your elbo into my shoulder. How would you feel if I was doing the same to you?" Jack asked.

"I'd kick your butt, if you did that to me," Raimundo answered.

"I don't think you'd be able to kick my butt from underneath me AND an enormous amount of mud," Jack snapped.

"You think you can take me, Jack? Cause you've proven in the past that you can't," Raimundo exclaimed.

"Hey! Woah woah... I wasn't trying to pick a fight. Just explaining the position I'm in. I guess I shouldn't have expected you to sympathize with the emeny," Jack said snobbishly.

There was an awkward silence between the two boys for nearly an entire minute before Kimiko said, "Listen, if we're all going to be stuck in a cave, maybe we should try to get along?"

"How bout I try to get us out of here instead? We're enemies, why should we get along," Raimundo replied.

"Agreed," Jack said, crossing his arms, "Let's just get out of here." He realized that it was too dark in the cave for anyone to see his expression, but he was slightly hurt, that Raimundo still acted so cold toward him. He could expect nothing less from the Xiaolin Apprentices though. He realized that they were just a bunch of kids that'd been put in charge of saving the world. Nothing but a bunch of bullies, who taunt and tease. He was no better, but at least he had an excuse. They were supposed to be the good guys for goodness sake.

Raimundo felt around the cave. There was not even enough light for him to see the general layout of things. The floor was uneven, and the walls and ceiling ran together in a lumpy mess, that seemed to match the floor. There were places where he could barely squeeze through and large open rooms. The topography was somewhat like living spaces carved out of solid rock.

"Where are we, anyway," Jack asked, "The last thing I remember is being burried under the mud, and pulling on this rootlike thing..."

"That was my foot, Spicer! Not a root!" Raimundo shouted from further up in the cave from where they had entered.

"Well, how was I to know it was your foot? I had mud in my eyes," Jack whined.

There was a slight glow as Kimiko began to get more and more angry at the two bickering boys that she'd been stuck with. "Look guys. Raimundo is right. We've got to get out of here soon. The mud is flowing in pretty fast, and I don't know how long the air will last. And you'd better find an exit pronto or you're both getting your butts kicked," she said, her voice getting louder and louder as she spoke, until she was litterally screaming.

Luckily the sound was muffled by all the mud, but it also resonated off the rocks further up in the cave. Raimundo got the worst of it. "Hey, girl, I'm working on it. Just give us a break," Raimundo said.

"Yeah I'll look too," Jack said in a rather frightened voice. He crawled up out of the mud, knocked his head on the ceiling, slipped, screamed, and fell directly in Raimundo's lap.

"Whoa, dude. That's so not cool," Raimundo said in surprise, "Get out of my lap!"

"That was your lap? I wondered why it was so warm and soft," Jack said. Then, realizing how bad that sounded, Jack laughed nervously, backing away from Raimundo carefully so as not to fall again in the wet mud.

Kimiko couldn't help but laugh. It really lightened the mood for her, but it seemed to create a different sort of tension between Rai and Jack. "Why don't I provide a little light," she offered.

"Uh. No no, that won't be necessary," Jack said in a panic.

But it was too late to change Kimiko's mind. She made a small flame in her palm to light the cavern. This illuminated, among other things, Jack's face, which she now observed was laced with shades of red and pink the color of which was intensified by the orangy color of her flame.

Jack turned away. A rather worried and embarrassed look was on his face as he did. "Why of all things did I have to grab _Raimundo's leg_? Of all things, of all people, it just had to be _his _leg," Jack thought as he hurried up to an abandoned corner of the cave. "I'll check over this way. Maybe there's an opening," he said, scrambling up rock formation that blatantly resembled an enormous recliner.

"Kimiko, maybe it's best if you don't use fire. It might cause problems with our air supply. I'm not sure how far this cave goes or if we're fully closed in or not," Raimundo remarked.

"Yeah, you're right, Rai. I should have thought of that. Jack, why don't you check what's in that direction? If we reach a dead end down here we'll be back after you. If you don't find a way out that direction, come back this way after us," Kimiko suggested, putting out her flame. The entire cave went dark again. There was no light whatsoever now.

Jack wimpered, dreading having to go off in the dark alone. "Why couldn't one of you come this way with me? Or how bout we not split up? That seems alot safer. What if there's a cave-in? Or a-a-a-... "

"Jack, relax. We'll be back that way in a bit most likely. Why do you always cling to us when we're in a jam together? We're your enemies," Kimiko said.

Raimundo stumbled off into the darkness in the oposite direction as Jack had. Kimiko followed. There wasn't much he would like less than spending time in a dark cave with a whiny idiot who smells of metal and lubricants. "Evil boy genius my butt! I bet he has cheat sheets even to make his robots. Some of his machines are pretty impressive but how could it all come from the mind of such an idiot," Raimundo thought aloud as he and Kimiko searched further and further into the cave.

Kimiko couldn't help but have noticed the blush on Jack's face earlier. She wondered if maybe he had a thing for Raimundo. If that was true, it would easily explain his reluctance to split up. It really wouldn't surprise her if Jack was into guys. And of all the guys around, Raimundo had to be the hottest. At least Jack had good taste, but Rai's additude toward Jack had to change, if Jack was going to have any chance at all with Raimundo. She wasn't sure how well it would work, but Kimiko had a plan.


End file.
